The Gunslinger
by Sore Wa Himitsu Desu teehee
Summary: see profile for full summarie Rin is a stylish Gunslinger hired by Inu and as she calls him, Mr.fluffy, and we can't forget the evil Naraku.


Okay this is my second inu fic I hope you like it 

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN IT**

**PROFILES:**

**RIN:**

**AGE: 19**

**MAGIC: NONE**

**WEAPONS: PURIFYING BULLETS, DEMON CRYSTALS, BULLETS, SPIRIT BULLETS, AND ABOUT EVERY OTHER BULLET IN THE STORY **

**FAMILY: ALL DIED**

**JOB: GUNSLINGER GIRL/MERCENARY AND A DANM WELL GOOD ONE TOO!**

**KAGOME:**

AGE: 20 

**MAGIC: MIKO POWERS ALTHOUGH THEY ARE NOT NEEDED**

**WEAPON: SPIRIT ARROWS ALTHOUGH THEY ARE NOT NEEDED**

**FAMILY: IDENTICLE TWIN SISTER KIKYOU, BROTHER SOUTA, ADOPTED BROTHER KOHAKU, MOM GRACIA, GRAMPS TIM, AND TWO OTHER SISTERS AYAME AND SANGO**

**JOB: MODEL**

**KIKYOU:**

AGE: 20 

**MAGIC: MIKO POWERS ALTHOUGH THEY ARE NOT NEEDED**

**WEAPON: SPIRIT ARROWS ALTHOUGH THEY ARE NOT NEEDED**

**FAMILY: IDENTICLE TWIN KAGOME, BROTHER SOUTA, OTHER ADOPTED BROTHER KOHAKU, MOM GRACIA, GRAMPS TIM, AND TWO OTHER SISTERS SANGO AND AYAME**

**JOB: ACTRESS**

**AYAME: **

AGE: 21 

**MAGIC: NONE**

**WEAPON: CLAWS THOUGH NOT NEEDED**

**FAMILY: SISTER SANGO, BROTHER SOUTA, ADOPTED BROTHER KOHAKU, MOM GRACIA, GRAMPS TIM, AND TWO OTHER SISTERS KIKYOU AND KAGOME. NOTE: SHE WAS ADOPTED**

**JOB: FASHION DESIGNER**

**SANGO:**

AGE: 21 

**MAGIC: NONE**

**WEAPON: SELF-DEFFENSE**

**FAMILY: YOU KNOW THE DRILL**

**JOB: LAWYER FOR FOUR SOULS**

**SOUTA AND KOHAKU:**

AGE: BOTH 19 

**MAGIC: NONE**

**WEAPON: NONE**

**FAMILY: YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE. NOTE: KOHAKU WAS ADOPTED**

**JOB: S: PRESIDENT OF SHIKON INC. K: VICE PRESIDENT OF SHIKON INC.**

**KAGURA:**

AGE: 21 

**MAGIC: WIND**

**WEAPON: FAN**

**FAMILY: SISTER KANA, BROTHER NARAKU, AND OTHER SISTER YURA**

**JOB: MODEL**

KANA AND YURA: AGE: K: 19 Y: 2O 

**MAGIC: Y: PUPPET MASTER K: NONE**

**WEAPON: Y: HAIR K: MIRROR**

**FAMILY: SISTER KAGURA, BROTHER NARAKU**

**JOB: Y: VICE PRESENDENT OF TAMA INC. K: YURAS SECRETERY**

**NARAKU:**

AGE: 25 

**MAGIC: DEMONIC**

**WEAPON: ALL KINDS OF TOTURE CHAMBER WEAPONS**

**FAMILY: SIS KAGURA, SIS KANA, AND SIS YURA**

**JOB: PRESIDENT OF TAMA INC.**

**SESSHOMARU AND INUYASHA:**

**AGE: S: 22 I: 20**

**MAGIC: NONE**

**WEAPON: I: TENSUGIA THOUGH NOT NEEDED S: POISON WHIP AND A LOT OF SWORDS ALTHOUGH NOT NEEDED**

**FAMILY: FATHER INUTAISHO, MOTHER/STEPMOTHER IZAYOI**

**JOBS: BOTH VICE PRESIDENT OF FOUR SOULS INC.**

**KOUGA:**

AGE: 21 

**MAGIC: NONE**

WEAPONS: ONE SINGLE GUN 

**FAMILY: MOTHER LINA, FATHER DEREC, AND SIS MIYU**

**JOB: DETECTIVE FOR FOUR SOULS INC.**

**MIROKU:**

AGE: 22 

**MAGIC: WINDTUNNEL**

**WEAPONS: ONE SINGLE GUN**

**FAMILY: MOTHER ROSSETTE, FATHER RIKU, SIS KIRA, AND BRO SHIPPO**

**JOB: KOUGAS PARTNER**

**SHIPPO: **

AGE: 21 

**MAGIC: FOXFIRE**

**WEAPONS: MACE**

**FAMILY: MOTHER ROSSETTE, FATHER RIKU, SIS KIRA, AND BRO MIROKU**

**JOB: CLOTHES MODEL**

'…' **Thinking**

"…" **Talking**

NOW FINNALY ON WITH THE STORY - 

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"Hia master Yoh you called ne?" asked Rin. Rin had bin working for Yoh ever since she was 12 the day her family died, she was filled with sadness and Yoh had pitied her so he took her inn and trained her now she was very skilled with guns and had assassinated many criminals she was pretty unstoppable she could handle perverted men about ten times as strong as her to full demons, she was also very famous around Japan though only few knew what she looked like. 

"Yes I have a new assasination for you, your client goes by Naraku you were supposed to meet him at cat café here is a picture of him, oh and I suggest taking this" said Yoh handing Rin a picture and 3 bullets.

"Hn what are these for" she asked holding up the bullets

"They're new that one is a spirit bullet" he said pointing to the bullet with a blue aura around it "that is a purifying bullet" he said pointing to the bullet with a white aura around it "and that one is a demon crystal" he said pointing to the last bullet that had a very strong dark aura around it. "If he tries something these will come in handy".

"Hia master Yoh I shall now depart" said Rin as she left she could here Yoh yell " and call me dad danm it" "hia dad" she muttered before dashing down the sidewalk, since her car was in the shop.

When she arrived at cat café she gave her self a once over before entering the café, when she entered all heads turned she glared at the perverted men looking at her but she knew her outfit was leading them on she was wearing a red form fitting mini skirt and a red tank top that said 'lil devil' on it in black and a black purse was slung over her shoulder and we all know what she held inside her purse her gun loaded with the three knew bullets. She looked the picture over and looked around the café "ah there he is" she murmured well going over to the table that held the guy named Naraku and two other girls.

"So what do I owe such a lovely little girl in front of thow" he smirked expecting her to blush but she didn't.

"Rin Smith I think you know why I'm here oh and who might these two be" she said smirking right back ' ha like this cocky bastard is gonna win me over'

"Well hello Rin this is Kagura and kana my two sisters" he said pointing to each girl.

"Why hello Kagura-chan and Kana-Chan"

"Hello Rin-sama" they chorused obediently, even though she was younger they both knew she could kill them in an instant without using her guns.

"So what business do you have with me" said Rin in a harsh voice she was taught not to trust her clients.

"Well we, at tama inc., have a very competitive nature and we need our competitors dealt with," he said in a deathly voice.

"And who exactly do you need dealt with" she asked in her still very sly voice.

"Not dealt with but in great pain we need the president and vice president of both four soul inc. and shikon inc. maybe a few others too"

"Naw don't feel like it" she smirked.

"WHAT!" he snarled.

"I said don't feel like it" she stated dryly "listen Naraku I know you, you. Are. A. Lowly. Worm I've heard of you throughout the business you suck people in with these so called looks and charm that's why you mostly request girls for your work okay I'm not getting near Shikon inc. MAYBE four souls but suffering is quite pricey so its either die quickly or stun them and drag them back to you and doing that charges a high price if you really want them to suffer which I can do that would be at least 1 million dollars each, what I would suggest is purifying bullets the charge is a bit much but it causes pain and that is what you want right?"

"Yes" he muttered "how much?"

"Like I said 1 million each how many targets? hey maybe if your really nice I'll go after shikon inc. too but only one at a time," she said in a scary voice.

"Well there are a few people I need to die how about we meet here again and we finish our discussion come on Kana and Kagura," he said getting up.

"Fine by me" she said as she beat him to the door.

'Ah that client was hard to deal with' she thought she was about 20 minutes away from her apartment "auggh this is gonna take to long I'll just dash through the alley' she thought after all she did have a gun, she was in the middle of the alley when a hand grabbed her wrist, she quickly kicked her foot at the hand and got out of the persons grip hearing the groan she had a very accurate guess that this was a man and she had blindly kicked where it hurt, she swished around and as she thought a man the very same man that she had just seen at the café.

" You just couldn't stay away" she snickered as she dug through her purse and pulled out the gun then hid it behind her back, this went unnoticed to Naraku.

"Heh heh my little Rin now now I simply need to kill you I have decided that you're a burden to my plans and no longer need you" he stated getting up.

"Oh that hurt Naraku-kun, it feels so sad to not be wanted any more" she joked.

"That's it bitch" he said as he dashed toward her a rusty sword in hand.

"Aww don't be so mean Naraku-KUN take this as a little apology present PURIFY" she said as she shot the bullet he was able to dodge but it still hit his arm. "Next time I'll hit your heart" she stated bluntly but before she could get the next bullet in her gun he had disappeared, leaving a small note on the ground she picked it up at read it out loud:

"_Tsk tsk now Rin you caught me off guard I underestimated your power for a 19 year old girl you are very strong but as I said before you are not needed in my plans and the next time we meet you will not be so lucky bitch! OH JUST SO YOU KNOW YOUR LUCKY YOU GOT AWAY WHEN YOU WERE 12, yes I killed them and now it's your turn I don't leave things unfinished._

_Signed, Naraku"_

"Ya right bastard" she said out loud before dropping the note and walking out of the alley.

About ten minutes after she arrived at her house she heard the doorbell ring, she took the small gun on the table and hid it in her bunny hug pocket, 'people are always after me it gets so annoying' she thought as she opened the door.

"Hey you Rin Smith" said the boy bluntly he had silvery colored hair and two white doggy ears on top of his head.

"Ya what about it" she said 'ha! He's only half demon he can't even get close to me without dying'

"I work for four souls inc., my name is Inuyasha, and we need some demons that have recently been infecting the company killed"

"Hm well I don't really do things at a low price if my boss hasn't set me up with a client" she stated.

"We don't give a damn about money," he growled in annoyance.

"Well then that's a whole other story please come on in this way" she said leading him to the couch "so in what class are these demons?".

"High class they are extremely powerful" he said about to touch one of the many bullets on the coffee table.

"Hey don't touch that do you want to get a holy shock and either kill yourself or become crippled for the rest of your life!" she yelled batting his hand away "now for high class demons it would be about $5,000 each".

"That's a lot" he said scared of the bullet.

"Hey! try and find any other gunslinger to do it cheaper, so do we have a deal" she said sticking her hand out.

"Ya sure, come to the lobby of four souls inc. at 10:00 am sharp and then we'll discuss the plan" he said in monotone voice.

""Ya, ya sure whatever now I gotta get some sleep I'm tired from this mornings events and it's already 9:00 pm. Now leave meh in peace" said Rin shoving Inuyasha out the door.

** 9:55 am. Next Day **

"Hmmmmmmm was I supposed to do something around this time" Rin muttered taking a pop-tart out of the toaster "OH MY FRIGGIN GOD INUYASHA!" she yelled, she then quickly ran to the living room table and shoved every bullet and gun on the table in her duffle bag, then it was her basement she grabbed two larger guns and one small one followed by all the glowing bullets on the table next to the guns, that waswhen a note caughther eye she took it and read it, it read:

_Hey Rin heard about the assassination you got yourself into, good job! Right now Anna and me are out, take your time on the assassination we haven't had many client lately, oh! And we heard about Naraku good job on that too. Hope these help they're bullets full of purifying water and those crosses over there keep your enemy stuck in the barrier there are also more copies of the bullets from yesterday there too!_

_Love. Adopted dad lol._

"Awwwwwww how sweet" she muttered before grabbing the new stuff Yoh gave her and running out of her house. 

** Inuyahsa 10:10 a.m. **

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE" yelled Inu. 

"It's that attitude that keeps her away," replied the company model, Kagome, and her sis the company actress, Kikyou, just nodded.

"Yes you should learn to be patient around girls," said Miroku one of the many company detectives.

"Mhmm I agree" agreed Kouga, Miroku and him were partners.

"There is a difference between persistent and patient you know" said Inuyasha referring to the handprint Miroku got 5 min. ago and how Kouga was turned down for a date with Kagome for the up teenth time.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr where is she I'm starting to get impatient too!" yelled Ayame, the company fashion designer.

"Just calm down everyone okay?" Asked Shippo sweetly he was the company clothes model "after all she is a girl."

This is when Rin came in.

"Augh so, so, so, so sorry Inu I forgot and oh my god NARAKU THERE YOU ARE I'LL KILL YOU" she yelled looking at Naraku who just walked in.

"Wait how do you know him?" questioned Kagome.

"He killed them, YOU BASTARD I'LL EVENGE THEM" yelled Rin tears running down her cheeks as she begun to take out a gun and the barriers along with purifying bullets. She readied her gun to his face.

"hmmm that's not polite Rin" he snickered as he took out a glowing sword.

"You I'll kill YOU" screamed Rin, she threw the barrier bullets so he couldn't escape she then shot the bullet yelling: "PURRIFY" and before the barrier blew up this escaped his mouth "bitch I don't leave things unfinished" and then barrier that he was stuck in blew him up along with all of the floors above.

"I can't believe it is he dead," asked a startled Sango.

"Of coarse" said Inu in triumph.

"No he IS DEFFINITLY not dead, yeah he obtained damage but…. He is NOT dead," said Rin.

"But he blew up" Kag and Kikyou chorused.

"LISTEN UP, he is not dead he won't die like that, as he said he does not leave things unfinished, besides anyone with any common sense could sense the demonic aura above the building and leaving a few minutes ago" she stated.

"Oh" they all said sadly.

"Anyway so about the job…" she asked

"Oh yes" said Inu perking up "well before we start I'll introduce you to everyone, I as you know am Inuyasha but you can call me Yasha or Inu kay? Oh and the other silver haired dope over there is Sesshomaru, and this is Kagome and Kikyou they're twins, this here is Sango she is my and Sesshomarus lawyer, this is Shippo the clothes designer, these two are partners we hired they are Miroku and Kouga they will work with you, and this is Ayame she is the fashion designer" said Inu pointing to each person.

"Hi" they all said except for Sessie.

"Awwwwwwww you grumpy fluffy" said Rin jumping on Sessie tickling him; to everyones surprise he didn't rip her to shreds weeeiiiiiiirrrrrddddddddddd.

"Off" he said lifting her off.

"Hmmm well Mr. Fluffy gotta go talk with Inu" she said walking over to Inu.

"DO NOT CALL ME FLUFFY" he yelled VERY annoyed.

"Ya, ya whatever Mr. fluffy" she said as he waving as he went in the elevator.

"MUAHAHHAHAHAHA THAT WAS SWEET" said Inu laughing "Oh everyone but Miroku and Kouga can go kay?"

"Sure" said everyone going in the elevator.

"Seeeeeeya" said Rin.

"So about the demons…"

Okay waddia think sorry if the chapters to long, oh well by gones will be bygones.

**Oh I am sooo happy I was listening to heaven is a place on earth and I thought of this really good Inu fic, now I'll start that and tomorrow it's chapter 2 of this YAY!**


End file.
